Future Shock!
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: In the future, Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum has Team Rocket backed in a corner, but now they may have a way to get him out of their way for good. PG13 just in case. I FINALLY FINISHED IT! HAHAHAHAHA!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Nuff Said.

C. Cowboy: Hello again! This story has nothing to do with my other Pokemon story (TIME OF DESTINY), I plan on this one to be a little bet more laid back. To make things simpler the adult Ash will be referred to as "Master Ketchum" or just "Ketchum" anything else I'll add along the way. So just set back and enjoy the ride.

**POKEMON: FUTURE SHOCK!**

** **

**Chapter 1: Team Rocket's Last Resort**

** **

Butch and Cassidy walked down the long hallway that leads to Giovanni' s Office. They were both mostly covered in bandages and were trembling from intense electric shocks. "You think the Boss will be mad, Cass?" asked Butch as they enter the Office. "Take a seat." Said the man in center of the room. He had black hair with gray sneaking around the side and he wore an expensive three-piece suit. "So we didn't get the Pokemon?" Asked Giovanni to the two frightened minions "eh… not really, sir." Said Butch afraid of what was to come. "Let me guess, Ketchum and his son, right?" The two Rockets nodded in agreement. "Alright, so how can we get him out of the way? We've tried bribery, and blackmail, but they were both unsuccessful. Then we tried strait out battle, but they don't call him the World's Greatest Pokemon Master for nothing. We tried to reach him through his family, but the only one available is his son A.J., and he's almost as good as his father now."Butch then looked up "So what can we do?" Giovanni smiled "We take him out before he becomes a Master." Butch and Cassidy looked at each other, trying to comprehend what their Boss had just said. "Come with me." Giovanni said as he got up and opened a secret door behind his desk. It led to what looked like an advanced lab. "We've created a time machine." He said as he handed the two Rockets a photograph. It was of a thirteen-year-old boy in a blue jacket, and a red and white Pokemon League hat. He also had a Pikachu setting on his shoulder. "Here's your mission," He said " find this boy, and bring him back here. That boy will grow up to be our only obstacle. Once we have him here, then we'll ether kill him, or brainwash him and send him back to eventually work for us." Butch and Cassidy saluted and tuned and walked slowly though the door of the time Machine, and with a flash they were gone.

Twenty- Two years earlier…

Ash, Misty, and Brock were, as usual, lost in the woods, But for once Misty wasn't yelling at Ash for getting them lost. This really had Ash worried. "Mist, you alright?" Asked Ash as he set down on the log where Misty was setting. Misty just looked weakly at Ash but tried to hide how she felt, "I'm just fine, Ash, Why did you ask?" She said forcing a smile. The truth was she felt weak, very weak, But she didn't want to distract Ash. He didn't need anything else to keep him from training his Pokemon. Ash continued to stare at Misty with a concerned look on his face. "Is he worried about me? Maybe he does like me." She thought. "I said I'm fine," she said again lightly shoving the young Pokemon trainer, "So stop trying to find an excuse not to train tomorrow!"That made Ash feel a little better, but he could still tell something wasn't right.Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder. [WHAZZUP!! You two get together yet? I've got ten bucks that says you'll be together by the end of the week] Ash blushed at his Pokemon's comments " shut up Pikachu!" Ash said as he covered its mouth only to get thunder shocked. Ash picked him self up to see Brock and Misty laughing at him. "What did he say anyway?" Misty asked

"Oh, Nothing really." Brock cocked an eyebrow "yeah, sure. Anyway it your turn to get the firewood." Ash started to complain when he saw Pikachu powering up another thunder shock "OK! OK! I'll get the firewood!" he said as he turned to go. "Coming, Pikachu?" He asked turning around only to see Pikachu in Misty's lap with her scratching his chin. "I take that as a no." he said as he sighed and headed into the woods. 

Ash continued to grumble to himself as he picked up dry branches, not knowing he was being watched. "Yeah, that's him alright." Said Butch comparing the Picture with the Boy. "To think, that scrawny brat's going to be the legendary Master Ashley Ketchum."

Butch smiled at his partner "Not after we get done with him." Cassidy then lifted a small blowgun and launched a small dart that hit Ash in the neck. Ash started to get wobbly and finally fell. The two Rockets walked up and Picked up the sleeping boy and looked at each other. "That was easier then we thought. Lets go home." Butch pressed a button on his watch and a portal opened in front of them. They walked through and found themselves in the lab. "Mission complete, Boss!" they said laying Ash on a table. Giovanni smiled "Excellent job. Dismissed."He said then turning his attention to the Sleeping boy, "Let's see you get out of this one, Ketchum."

To be continued…

C. Cowboy: what do you think? I know it may not make sense now but give it time it will get better, I promise. All it takes is two positive reviews for the next chapter. No flames please.****


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Pokemon, but I don't

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Pokemon, but I don't. That's Life I guess.

C. Cowboy: To tell the truth, I didn't think anybody would like this, but guess I was wrong once again. R&R. 

Chapter 2: Like Father, Like Son

A group of Rockets slide into the back of the Pokemon Laboratory, Planning to steal all the rare Pokemon, but things don't always go as planned.

"I think we made it this time, guys!" exclaimed one of the Rockets as they loaded a Syther into their van. "You guys never learn, do you?" said a man leaning against the van. He was very well built, and was wearing a black tank top, blue jeans, and an old, red and white Pokemon League ball cap. Beside him stood a boy how looked a lot like the young Ash, only had orangey red hair and green-blue eyes, instead of Black and Brown. "What should we do with them Dad?" the boy asked, "Gee, I don't know. What do you think Pikachu?" the man said as he turned toward his Hummer and watched a little grayish yellow electric mouse jumped out and ran to the man and jumping to his shoulder. "Want me to use the Ultra Shock, or just the good old, Thunder Shock?" the Pokemon said to him in English. "I want to know something first, why are you guys trying to keep us occupied?" 

The man asked the Rockets. "You'll never get nothin' out of us, Ketchum!"Master Ketchum just smiled, "OK, we can play it that way. Pikachu, Ultra Shock if you please."

Pikachu jumped from his shoulder as he started to gather energy "All right, you people are so toast!"Ash stepped behind Pikachu "You guys have around ten seconds to live, so if you want to go with a clear conscious, you better start confessing." The leader of the Rockets snapped OK! OK! I'LL TALK! JUST CALL OF THAT PIKACHU!" 

"OK, Pikachu, return." Pikachu stopped gathering energy and snapped his fingers in disappointment. "The Boss wanted to keep you out of the way long enough for him to off some kid!" Master Ketchum grabbed his shirt "Who?" The Rockets continued to spill his guts "I don't know who he is but he looked a lot like you only a lot younger, he even has a hat like yours!" Ash continued to press him "Where did he come from?" "Don't know that either! But I heard a rumor that the Boss brought him here from another time using his new prototype Time Machine thingy!" Master Ketchum let the Rocket go, "Unload those Pokemon, and get out of my sight." The Rockets quickly did as he said and took off in their van. Master Ketchum, Pikachu and the boy watched them drive off"So, you're just going to let them go, Dad?" Master Ketchum Just smiled at his son "No I'm not."

He then looked up in the air "Togatic, did you get the tracker on the van?"A small bird-like Pokemon appeared in front of the Pokemon Master and spoke to him telepathically, 

_Yes, Daddy, I got it on there! _Master Ketchum patted the Pokemon's head "Good Job, Old friend, same to you partner." He said turning to Pikachu "Thinks Pikapi, But I hate even pretending to let those losers go." "So now what, Dad?" asked the boy angrily "First, I'm taking you and Togatic home, then me and Pikachu are going to have a nice, _friendly _conversation with Giovanni."

Five minutes later at the Pokemon League H.Q., Master Ketchum was trying to talk his son out of doing something stupid, when Master Ketchum's friends walked up "Jessie, James, would you please not let A.J. leave, under any circumstances. Got it?" Ordered Ketchum, Jessie and James nodded in understanding "got it boss!" they replied in unison. Master Ketchum nodded and got back into his hummer and drove off, following the tracking devise strait to Team Rocket's secret base. As soon as he was out of sight, A.J. called out his Rapiddash and took off after his father. Jessie and James Just laughed, "You think we'll get fired for letting him go?" Jessie asked her husband. James just shuck his head "This isn't the first time, and it won't be the last. He's just like his Dad." Jessie smiled "…and he's just like his Mom, too!" James' smile vanished "Yeah, and I think that's what hurts Ash the most." 

C. Cowboy: Well, here's chapter two. Can Master Ketchum get there in time to save… himself? We've seen Both Team Rockets and Ash, Pikachu, and Togapi's future selves, but what happened to Brock and Misty. If you want to know then send in at least one positive review! __


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do own Pokemon, in my dreams only though

Disclaimer: I do own Pokemon, in my dreams only though.

C. Cowboy: well because of the _POSITIVE REVIEWS, _I'm pushing ahead. Actually I'm really enjoying writing this story so that's why I only ask for one positive review. That way I know At least someone other then myself is getting somethin' out of this thing. 

Note: Adult Ash—Ashley, Master Ketchum, or Ash (in conversations); Young Ash—just Ash.Now on with the story…

**CHAPTER 3: ASH MEETS ASH!**

** **

The Rocket's base was surprisingly lightly guarded, Ashley and Pikachu made it all the way through to center of the base with out being noticed. "This is easy, Pikapi, too easy." Said Pikachu from his perch on his master's head "I know Pikachu, something doesn't seem right." Pikachu then sniffed the air and suddenly jumped to the ground, "Pikapi, have you been here with in the last twenty-four hours?" Asked a confused Pikachu. Master Ketchum Looked at him equally confused, "N…No. Why?" Pikachu started running down the hall, "Because your scent is all over this place!" They ran into what looked like a hospital room. In the center was a bed with a boy tied down he was wearing a blue jeans, a black T-shirt with a blue jean jacket, and a red and white Pokemon League hat, one just like Master Ketchum's. "You OK, Kid?" Asked the Pokemon Master as he untied the young boy. The boy was still mostly sedated "M…Misty… Pikachu…" was all he said Making Master Ketchum and his Pikachu even more uncomfortable. "Could this kid really be me?" Asked The Master as he put the boy over his shoulder. Pikachu sniffed the boy "Well, he smells exactly like you, if that helps in anyway." It said, "And He said my name and Mist… uh… well he knows too much for him not to be." Pikachu tried to change the way of the conversation when he saw he was going into some tender areas. He was actually glad when they tripped a alarm, as they ran out the way they came, "Well, at least this should get his mind back off her." Pikachu said as he shocked a group of Rockets running behind them. "OK Pikachu let's get the heck out of here!" said Master Ketchum as he placed the boy in the back seat of the Hummer, and getting in himself. He started the engine and started to go when someone yelled at him, "FREEZE!!!" Master Ketchum put his hands up in the air. He started to walk out when an ice beam froze the Rocket Guard. Ashley looked back to see his Son and his Lapris a few feet away, "A.J.! THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE? I TOLD YOU TO STAY HOME!" Ashley yelled to his son who just smirked at his father. "Oh how about 'thanks for saving me, son'." A.J. said with heavy sarcasm. "Yeah, sure, what ever. Just get in the car." A.J. laughed as he got into the Hummer. "Who's the Kid?" A.J. asked as he looked at the sedated boy in the back seat. Ashley smirked "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said as he handed him a cell phone, "Call your Uncle Brock, and tell him to meet me at the H.Q." 

Back at the Master Ketchum's Base, Ash started to come to. "Oh, my head, what happened? Pikachu, Misty, Brock, anyone, where am I?" he looked up to see a man who looked a lot like Brock, only with some gray in his hair. "Good morning, old friend." The man said, "Who are you?" The man smiled "Don't you recognize me Ash? It's me, Brock." Ash looked confused, "Brock, what happened… to your hair?" Brock laughed "Well I can't wait to see your face when you see how you turned out!" Ash looked even more confused "What are you talking about?" Brock explained everything about how he would become a Pokemon Master, one that some would even go as far to say the greatest, Brock was now the renowned expert on Pokemon Breeding, and the time machine, and where he was now. "One more question." Said Ash, "Where's Pikachu and Misty?" 

Brock expression dropped "Pikachu is still with you and has now learned speak English. As for Misty… well…" before he could finish Ashley walked into the room with Pikachu on his shoulder. "Well, sleeping beauty finally came around!" Smarted off Pikachu. "Y…you're me?" Asked Ash as he looked over the master he would someday be, "Yeah, I'm who you're going to be." Ashley said with a laugh, "Any more questions?" Yeah, why won't anyone tell me what happens to Misty?" Ashley's head dropped to his chest when Pikachu jumped down to Ash's bed. "Don't worry Boss I'll tell him." The Pokemon said sympathetically to his older master, and then turning to his younger Master, "Come on, Pikapi, let's take a walk."

To be continued…

C. Cowboy: what do you think so far? Give me some feedback, if you please.

****


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: you get the idea

Disclaimer: you get the idea.

C. Cowboy: ok the young Ash has been rescued, and now Pikachu is going to tell him what has taken place over the past twenty-two years. Wild Growlithe, and anyone else who have seen this coming, it will all work out in the end trust me, ok? Now back to the story…

CHAPTER 4: YOU ALREADY SAVED ME 

"OK, So what do you want to talk about Pikachu, by the way, when did you learn to speak English?" Asked the young Ash Ketchum to the little gray-yellow electric mouse. Pikachu just laughed and jumped to the teen's shoulder, "Well, after Jessie, James, and meowth joined up with us, meowth taught me, and turn left after the next house." Ash did as he told, "So were in Cerulean City, so I take it your taking me to visit Misty." Ash said with a smile but let it go when he saw a sad expression on Pikachu's face. "You… could say that…" the Pokemon said as they walked up to the front gate of a graveyard.

"What are we doing here Pikachu?" Ash asked, he never was the quickest ponyta in the pack. They walked inside the gate and onto a small hill next to a large tree. "What are we doing here Pikachu?" Asked Ash, Pikachu answered with another question "Pikapi, lets see your fourteen, right?" Ash nodded, "OK, then it had already started by then. Has Misty told you about what happened before she fished us out of that river, why she ran away from home in the first place?" Ash looked confused "Uh… no… why?" Pikachu the dropped his head, "Have you noticed Misty tiring out a lot lately, backing out of intense arguments, and going to sleep early and sleeping late?" Ash scratched his head as he thought, (Yes Ash does think occasionally) "Now that you mention it, I think your right, is she sick or something?" a small tear slid down Pikachu's face "Misty has a rare decease, called 'Kasumi Syndrome', She's known she has had it since she was eleven, right before you two met. That's why she ran away; she thought she might be able to run away from her condition. It never surfaced again until she was around fourteen. It causes the victim to basically forget how to make it's own energy, and drains what energy the person has, until… the person…hasn't got any left…" 

Ash was in shock, he had noticed she hadn't felt good, but this was more then he had imagined, "She…she'll be OK, won't she? She… she just has to be!" Pikachu then jumped to the ground "You might not like this, but look down here." Pikachu pointed to a gold plated grave marker. When Ash read what was engraved all the blood left his face along with all the strength in his legs. Ash fell to his hands and knees, and pounded the ground with his fists. With tears flowing down his face he read the inscription one more time, hoping he read it wrong the first time, but found nothing had changed

**_HERE LIES:_**

**_MISTY WATERFLOWER KETCHUM_**

**_2020 – 2047_**

**_BELOVED WIFE AND MOTHER_**

**_"BEHIND EVERY GREAT MAN THERE IS A _**

**_WOMAN SHOWING WHAT TO DO."_**

**_ _**

Ash didn't even know his older self was behind him until he laid a red rose on Misty's grave. "Hurts, doesn't it?" said the Pokemon Master, "It doesn't get any easier."

He then looked at Ash's tear covered face and remembered the last time he saw Misty.

Flash Back

Ash set in the hospital waiting room along side Pikachu, Togapi, Brock, his six-year-old son, Ash Junior (A.J.), Jessie, James, Persian, the evolved Meowth from Team Rocket, Ash's Mom, and his best friend and fellow Pokemon Master, Gary Oak. "It's Ok, Ashy Boy, Misty's as tough as they come, If anyone can fight this off, It's her." Gary said trying to comfort his Partner. Ash just continued to set there and stare into space. The doctor came out and shuck his head in disappointment. Mrs. Ketchum held her grandson tight and cried her eyes out, as did Pikachu with Togapi. Professor Oak set back in his chair, and began to cry himself. Brock set back down and placed his face in his hands, while Gary punched the wall. The Doctor walked up to the heart broken Ash, "She wanted to see you, but I don't think your son need to see his mother in this condition." Ash looked at his son trying to escape his Grandma's death grip, then turned to the doctor and nodded. 

They walked back in the back threw the door to the ICU. It has been over a week since Misty sickness skyrocketed. He walked into the room and began to cry at the sight. The strongest person Ash had ever known, now only weighed 35 pounds. Her sparkling blue-green eyes were now a cold gray. "Mist…" Ash said as he walked to her side. "A…Ash, is that you, Ash?" Misty said hoarsely. Ash forced himself to speak, "Yeah, I'm here." "It…it so dark, turn on the light."She asked even though all the lights were already on. Ash then sat on the edge of her bed and placed her in his arms. "Misty I…I'm so sorry. After everything I've done and everything I'm capable of doing, I can't do anything to save you." Ash said now letting his tears flow freely. Misty just lay against her husband, "Ash, don't say that! You have already saved me; you being here, holding me like this, is all I ever wanted." She said then almost fell over from using too much of what's left of her energy. They were silent for a few moments, when Misty finally broke the silence, "I love you, Ash Ketchum. Take care of our son, and make sure he knows I'll always love him, just as much as I'll always love you." She said not helping Ash to stop crying. "Oh, Misty, I… I'll always love you." Ash said as her breathing began to get shallower and shallower, until she finally let out a deep sigh and stopped breathing.

Ash held her lifeless body tight to his, as he began to sing softly: "How will I start, tomorrow without you here? Who's heart will guide me, when all the answers disappear?Is it to late? Are you to fare gone to stay? Best friends forever, should never have to go away. What will I do? You know, I'm only half without you. How will I make it through? If only tears could bring you back to me! If only love would find a way! What I would do… what I would give if you'd return to me, somehow, someway! If only Tears could bring you… back… to me."

End of Flash Back

Ashley stood there and saw the tear stained face of his younger self and Pikachu watching him. He had been singing the song out loud. " Haven't you seen a guy sing before?" Ashley said embarrassed. "That was pretty." Said Pikachu as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I… don't understand. Why are you showing me all this." Ash asked his older self. "Well," Said The Pokemon Master, "What hurt me the most was the fact that two weeks after Misty past away, a cure was discovered." 

"That didn't answer my question." Said Ash angrily. Ashley just smiled "We're going to try to change some things."

C. Cowboy: Sad, wasn't it. But I promise thing will start to look up in the next few chapters, I promise. What does the adult Ash have up his sleeve? Have we seen the last of Team Rocket and Giovanni? You know the routine, one positive review, and no death threats, please.


	5. Chapter 5

C

C. Cowboy: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done. Finals week at college and I didn't get time to work on every thing. You try to write four stories at one time and see how confused you get. On with the story. BTW this is the real chapter five!

Chapter 5: Plan "B" 

** **

"So he got away?" Giovanni said coldly to two guards. They both nodded unsure of his reaction. "That will be all." They both sighed out of relief and started to leave. Giovanni pressed a button on his desk, "Send in Butch and Cassidy." 

A few minutes later, the two Rocket commanders walked in, "You call, Sir?" Giovanni looked at the two, "We've had… difficulties with the Ketchum plan. It seems the boy's older self rescued him before we could even brain wash him." Should we go back in time and off him when he can't be rescued?" Asked Butch. Giovanni shook his head, "No, it won't do any good. The boy's in our time right now. If you go back and kill him, nothing can stop Master Ketchum from taking the boy back and replacing him." Butch and Cassidy looked at each other, "So what do we do Boss?" Giovanni smiled "We go back and destroy his reason for fighting." 

Ashley, Pikachu, and his younger self walked side by side back toward Master Ketchum's base. "I… I can't believe she has to go like that. It's not fare." Young Ash said though his tears. Ashley put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't count Mist out yet!" Ash looked up at his older self and nodded, "I wish Misty could see this, I can't believe I actually become a Pokemon Master!" Ashley stuck his chest out "High Master of the Indigo League, Leader of the Elite Six, and undefeated for well over ten years!" Ash's eyes went wide as Ashley added one more thing, "And she WILL get to see me, when we take you home." Ash got a confused look on his face. "Here's the plan, Tonight Me, Gary and A.J. will brake into Team Rocket's Base, destroy their Time Machine, take their plans for the Machine, and use it to install a time travel program for the L-1." Ash looked even more confused "What's this 'L-1' and who is this A.J.?" Ashley smiled, "L-1 stands for Lugia 1, my personal stealth aircraft. Its top speed is Mach 5, and it can't be detected on any kind of radar! Jessie and James gave it to me and Mist for a wedding present. As for A.J., you'll see when we get back to base."Ash thought for a second of all the machines that the Jessie and James he knew had made trying to catch his Pikachu, and cringed at the thought of flying in a jet they made. He continued to think until Ashley broke the silence, "Any thought on when you're going to tell your Misty how you feel?" Ash just dropped his head as Pikachu ran a head. "B…but what if she doesn't feel the same way?" Ashley let out a laugh, "You haven't figured it out yet? Misty was right; I was a blockhead! But if you need MORE proof that she cares about you, look at that boy up there, playing with Pikachu."Ash looked up and saw a young eleven-year-old boy playing with the older yet still playful Pokemon. "He was born the same year I became a Pokemon Master. It was Misty's idea to name him Ashley Ketchum Jr." Ash turned white as snow, "I…I'm going to be… a Dad?" Ashley nodded as he remembered the day A.J. was born…

FLASH BACK

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gary, Brock, Pikachu, Jessie, and James waited impatiently outside in the emergency room. Finally the door flew open as the nurse pushed a wheelchair with a limp Ash out, "WE'VE GOT A DOWNED DADDY!" everyone got up "I thought Ash was tougher then that!" Exclaimed Jessie but the nurse cut her off, "Oh no! He didn't pass out! The Mom snuck in a mallet and let her pain and frustration out with a six rapid blows to the head. He didn't stand a chance." 

Ash finally came to and ran back in to where Misty was delivering their son. Ash dashed back into the operating room. When he got there, Misty was no longer in pain, but was smiling and holding a little, orangey-red headed bundle of joy. Ash leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, "Here, Mr. Pokemon Master, meet your son, Ash Jr." She said as she handed the baby to the obviously unnerved Pokemon Master, "I'm a Daddy. I'm a Daddy!" Ash said with tears of joy running down his face, "and you, little A.J., you're going to be the World's Greatest Pokemon Master, even greater then your Dad!" 

END OF FLASH BACK

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hello? Anybody home?" Ash asked his older self as he snapped out of his memory. "Yeah just thinking back, that's all." 

Ashley then looked up and called his son, "A.J., COME OVER HERE FOR SEC.!" A.J. responded and walked over to the two Ash's and looked at the younger one, "So, you're going to grow up to be my Dad, huh?" Ash scratched the back of his head and blushed. Ashley looked at A.J., "We pull out in a hour, and we're going to knock Team Rocket down a notch or two!" 

Back at Team Rocket H.Q., Butch and Cassidy were about to go through the Time Portal when Giovanni walked up beside them, "I'll command this operation from the field. I can't afford a screw up at this point in the Game. Remember we are just after the girl, but kill anyone or anything that gets in your way." With that the three walk into the portal, into the past.

TO BE CONTINUED…

C. Cowboy: well another one down, God only knows how many more to go! What do you think so far? Can Ash and his future self stop Team Rockets before they do something that will stop Ash from becoming a Pokemon Master? You know the drill.****


	6. Chapter 6

C. Cowboy: Okay, Dokay, here's another chapter. In this one, the Heroes prepare to make the trip back in time with the cure to Misty's disease, but can they make it before Giovanni and Team Rocket gets to her?

**_CHAPTER 6: PREPARE FOR DEPARTURE!_**

**_ _**

"Archanine! Flamethrower! NOW!!" Yelled Gary Oak as he ran beside fellow Master, Ash Ketchum and his son, A.J. "Pikachu, take out that guard with a thunder shock!" Ashley yelled as his number one Pokemon leapt from his shoulder and proceeded to near electrocute the guard. The three continued down the hall till they met a locked door. "Well, looks like this is it! You want to knock down the door or do you want me to do it, Ashy Boy?" Gary asked with heavy sarcasm, "Oh, be my guest Gary, take her down, and be quick about it. It's almost dinner time!" Ash added with equal sarcasm. Gary then pulled a poke ball off his belt and threw it to the floor in front of him, "Rydon! I CHOOSE YOU! Tackle that door!" Gary yelled as the massive Pokemon appeared in front of the threesome. The Rydon obeyed the command and took down the steel door with one tackle. "Rydon! Return!" the three walked into the room with a large machine with a doorway on the side of it. "OK lets download the info on this thing and send it to the scrap pile!" A.J. said as he and Gary watch the door while Ash downloaded the plans and program for the Time Machine to his Pokegear. "GOT IT! Pikachu Ultra Shock this thing!" yelled Ash as Pikachu began gathering energy in the form of a large electric bubble around its small body. Once it was satisfied that it gathered enough energy, it threw its head back and absorbed the bubble into its cheeks and released the energy in the form of a gigantic energy bolt directly toward Team Rockets' Time Machine. All that was left of the machine was a hole in the wall.

"Mission complete, Pikapi!" the little Pokemon said looking up at Ash. Ash patted Pikachu's head and turned to leave, "Lets get this information back to Jessie and James." 

A few hours later Gary and the older Ash was prepping the L-1 and watching Ash's younger self talking about "old times" with Pikachu when Jessie walked up to them. "All the medication I need has been loaded on the jet, Boss." Gary looked shocked at Ash; "You're not going to pull what I think your going to pull, are you?" Ash looked solemnly at Gary, "And why shouldn't I?" Gary put a hand on Ash's shoulder, "I know you miss her, but you're playing with time itself! You could destroy even the whole world as we know it!" Ash brushed Gary's hand off his shoulder and grabbed him by the collar, "Ever since I was ten years old, I've stuck my neck out for this 'World'. How was I repaid? The one thing I held most dear is taken away. I don't care about this world anymore, Gary. I haven't cared since Misty died. The only thing that has kept me going is A.J. If it wasn't for him, I might be worse then Giovanni ever dreamed of being! And if when we get back, everything in the world has changed, as long as Misty is alright, I really don't care about anything else." Gary looked shocked at Ash, but somewhere down in his gut he knew this was coming. Gary then lost the shock expression and smiled at his friend, "What do need me to do?" 

A few hours later the storage room in the back of the jet was transformed into an operation room. Jessie, who was now a highly know Doctor and the one who discovered the cure for Kasumi Syndrome was triple checking to make sure that she had all the equipment needed for the procedure. "You ready, Jessie?" Purred the Persian as it linked into the back of the jet, "Yeah, as ready as I ever will be I guess."The Persian rubbed against Jessie's leg, "I hope we see our past selves! Their faces will probably be funny when they see us helping Master Ketchum." Jessie smiled and nodded. Back then, they were enemies, but now not only were they friends but were also the unofficial aunt and uncles to Ash's son! "Aunt Jess, you in here?" Jessie looked up to see A.J. walking in the room. "Well, hello there, A.J., can I help you with something?" A.J. looked down at his feet, "I was just needing to talk to somebody." Jessie walked over and put an arm around her 'nephew's' shoulder as Persian left them to themselves, "You know you can talk to me about anything!" A.J. continued to look down, "D-Do you think… my Mom, I-I mean the Misty in the past… will…like me?" Jessie squeezed the boy in a warm hug, "of coarse she'll like you, and she'll love you, too! But do you remember your father's past self's reaction to you. She'll probably be just as surprised, if not more, but give her time. She'll warm up to ya!" She said pulling him in front of her and kissing him on the forehead, "Now go help your Uncle James carry the rest of my stuff!" A.J. smiled and ran back the way he came and past his father, who he had no idea was there the whole time. "Thanks, Jessie, for everything." Ash said as he walked up to the doctor. "No it should be us thanking you. If it weren't for you, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu, James and I would probably be in jail right now, or even worse! Think of us helping you save Misty as a way of paying back our debt to you." Ash just smiled as he turned to leave, "Thanks Jess. This time I owe you guys one." As he left the door he peaked back inside, "By the way, we take off in a hour." 

To Be Continued…

C. Cowboy: Yeah I know it was short, but it's just a lead up to the next few chapters, BTW If you think thing are going a little to smooth for the good guys, you might be right. In the next Chapter the future heroes take the younger Ash home, but what will be his friends reaction, and who else will be waiting? 


	7. Chapter 7

C. Cowboy: Well it's about time for young Ash to go home to his friends. But as far as they know they are the only ones going to the past. Can Master Ketchum match the much more experienced Giovanni. Now on with the show!

**CHAPTER 7: _GOTTA GET BACK IN TIME_**

The large black jet began to lift off with the older Ash and Gary in the pilot and copilot seats. Behind them set the younger Ash (with Pikachu in his lap) and A.J. beside him. In the next row were James and Jessie and Persian sleeping under their seats.

"You ready to go home, Ash?" Asked the older Ash, "Yeah! I've missed Brock and Pikachu and Togapi and… um… er Misty." Gary chuckled "No point hiding it from us now. We knew you two were crazy about each other back then and we definitely know now." Ash blushed and looked over Gary's shoulder at the control panel. On the older Ash's side there was a picture of a beautiful woman with blue-green eyes and orangey-red hair that came down just above her shoulder. She was wearing a light, white jacket and a tight blue tank top and short shorts, (basically how she looks in the Gold and Silver game or Pokemon Stadium 2.) and looked very happy. "Is that who I think it is?" The older Ash smiled at his younger self and nodded for a reply. "Wow." Was all the younger Ash could say as his older self handed him the picture for a closer look. It seemed that 'beautiful' was an understatement. Gary pressed a few switches; "You know we could be kicked out of the league for this, Ashy Boy." The older Ash just smiled at him, "Where's your since of adventure?" Gary just shook his head as the jet's new 'Time Drive' came online. "I just hope this thing works better then your last toy, James." James jumped to his feet and started to yell some unkind words, but was cut off when Persian let him know that he was standing on his tail. James calmed down as Jessie dressed his many scratches. "All right! Everyone hang on! Cause here we go!" Ash said as he pushed the throttle, pushing everyone back in their seats. In a flash of light they were gone.

Present day: 

Misty marched in front of Pikachu and Brock. "If Ash is all right, and I'm worried for nothing, I'll kill 'em!" Misty snapped out of worry and anger. "Don't worry Misty, He has his Pokemon with him. So there's nothing to worry about. He probably just fell asleep under a tree." Brock said trying to calm Misty and Pikachu. Misty just kept pacing while Pikachu stared at nothing in particular. If Brock was right, Ash had a really, REALLY, big thunder shock waiting for him. After a few minutes they heard footsteps coming toward them. They all locked up expecting Ash, but got three other, two in Team Rocket uniforms the other in a red suit and tie. "Misty Waterflower, I presume." The Man in the suit said. Misty just nodded not sure what to do and was wishing Ash was there. "If Ash was here he'd… look at me and I'd think up a plan." She said kind of disappointed at her thoughts "But it's not as easy without him. Why is that anyway?" The man walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "My names Giovanni and I'm from the future, Twenty two years in the future to be exact." Misty smirked trying to keep from laughing, "So if you from the future, what do you want with… us!!!!" Misty said giggling. "Well, not you in particular, but two people who are direct results of you. In my time, your husband and son are making my Team Rocket have several… problems. So I figure, if I take you out of the picture here and now, I won't have to worry about Master Ketchum and his worthless son in the future." Misty eyes went wide as two words sunk in, _husband _and _Master Ketchum_. Could it be that someday her and Ash would get married! "No, this had to be some kind of joke." "It's no joke my dear, and now I'm afraid you now have to die." Giovanni said as he released a Rydon. "Over my dead body!" came a voice from above them. 

Everyone looked up to see the L-1 and then a person jumped from the side hatch and spin jumped down to the ground between Misty and Team Rocket. The man slowly rose to his feet with Pikachu on his shoulder. Butch and Cassidy cowered behind Giovanni and he just looked shocked. "I won't let you touch her." The man said as Pikachu jumped down to his side. Giovanni was silent, but the two minions managed to let out, "M-M-M-MASTER K-K-K-K-K-KETCHUM!!!!" 

TO BE CONTINUED…

C. Cowboy: Well the heroes are now back in time and the younger Ash will soon be reunited with his fiends, but only if Master Ketchum can match Giovanni. Please review. And remember flamers will be hunted down and beaten with a big stick. Thank you. 


	8. Chapter 8

C

C. Cowboy: Well here comes the next chapter. Right now Future Ash is facing off against Giovanni. What tricks does Giovanni have up his sleeve? On with the story! This is chapter has a little bit of fluff in it. 

NOTE: Future Ash = F. Ash

CHAPTER 8: ESCAPE TO MT. SILVER 

** **

"I won't let you touch her." The man said as Pikachu jumped down to his side. Giovanni was silent, but the two minions managed to let out, "M-M-M-MASTER K-K-K-K-K-KETCHUM!!!!" Giovanni's shocked expression faded into an evil smile, "Well, if it isn't the legendary Ash Ketchum, World's Greatest Pokemon Master and leader of the Elite Six. Future Ash smiled, "You forgot your worse nightmare." Giovanni smirked, "Not quite, Master." The Jet landed in the clearing next to Brock and Pikachu (The one from this time). Ash jumped from the open hatch and Pikachu jumped into his arms, "Hey Buddy, did you miss me?"Pikachu nodded and perched himself on Ash's head. Jessie and James were the next out, as Persian leapt to Ash's side. Then A.J. ran out and to his father's side. F. Ash looked at his son, "Go help your aunt and uncle get the Kids on the L-1."A.J. nodded and ran to the other Ash, "Hey, Dad said get Misty and Brock on the L-1!" Ash nodded, "I'll get Misty, you get Brock!" Ash ran to where Misty was watching the man that clamed to be Ash. "Ash, where have you been?" Ash just helped her up and headed toward the L-1, "It's a long story." Jessie and James helped Brock and A.J. on board and then helped Ash and Misty, and Persian jumped in behind them. "All right Gary they're all on, take off but keep it low to pick up the Boss!" Jessie exclaimed. Gary did just that as the jet swung around right above Ash's head. James opened the hatch and dropped a rope ladder. Before F. Ash could climb the ladder Giovanni, "I'll be nice and tell you a secret. Have you ever wondered how I seems to always be one step a head of you? They is a chance that you have a leak in you oh so tight inner circle!" Ash's eyes went wide and almost fell off the ladder, "He has a point, every time I think I have him he slips right through my fingers."

Ash shook it off and climbed the ladder, not even looking back at Giovanni. He entered the cramped cockpit. "Everyone alright?" Everyone nodded and made his way to the Pilot seat. "There's a good place that would be easily guarded about two and a half miles south east of here. It's an old cave on the side of Mt. Silver."The jet was there in less then a few minutes. The cave was high on the side of the Mountain and Big enough for the L-1 to land in. they all exited the jet, Brock and Misty were very unnerved by the events of the last half hour. "Ash, who are these people?" Misty asked. Ash turned to his future self. He signaled for Ash to come over. "Ash, I'm sorry, you have no choice but to tell Misty how you feel. The others and me will tell Brock and Pikachu, You can go back into the L-1, and tell Misty what's going on. You know that all this will reveal your inner most secrets. She can stay out here and I can tell her, or you can take her in there and let her hear in from you. Your call." I-I guess there's no other way then." Ash said stuttering. Future Ash smiled, "Don't worry, you know how you feel, and if I'm not mistaken the last name on the grave stone is_ Ketchum_ if that tales you anything!" Ash nodded fighting back tears; he never wanted to remember that part of his trip again. He then turned and walked Back to Misty. 

"Hey, Mist, come with me for a second. I need to talk to you about something." Misty looked puzzled but went with him anyway. They walked into the cockpit and set in the pilot and copilot seats. "We'll these people are from around twenty two years in the future. Well, the one in the hat like mine is me. And the other three adults are Gary, Jessie, and James. Misty Laughed, "We'll what about Brock and me?" Ash dropped his head to his chest, "Well, Brock as just fine, but you…you… died… eighteen years from now." He said with tears now running down his face. Misty was now in shock. "How?" was all she said. Ash looked in her eyes "I know all about Kasumi Syndrome, Misty. And there's some other things that you should know." Misty looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "First of all do you see that orangey-red haired boy, standing beside that older Pikachu?" Ash said pointing out the window, Misty looked out and then back at Ash, "Yeah, I see him. Who is he?" Ash just blushed a little as he placed her hand in his, "Well, his name is Ash Jr. He's your son, our son." Misty almost fell out of her seat. He was six when you died, or will die." Then he let a smile brake his face, "That is if we didn't have the **CURE** for your Kasumi syndrome!" Misty's eyes lit up as she grabbed Ash in a tight hug. "I brought them back with me to save you." Misty looked at him in the eyes, "You have a cure?" Ash nodded, "Yeah, It was discovered two weeks after you past away. I can understand how the other Ash feels; he seems very distant and unhappy. I'd feel the same way if… I-I-if I lost… you." Ash said as he blushed as red as a magicarp. You're doing this… for me?"Ash just nodded, too embarrassed to look her in the face. That's when Misty raised his chin in her hand and softly kissed his lips. Ash turned blood red. Then a little grayish yellow Pikachu walked into the cockpit. "Yo! Pikapi, come out here for a sec, K?"Misty's eyes went wide again, "Did… Pikachu… just… speak… English?" Ash just nodded, "Yup, Bout forgot about that. Meowth taught him about a few years from now when they join up with us." Misty just rubbed her forehead, "I'm getting a head ache!" Ash laughed, "You'll get used to it?" 

The three walked out side the jet, F. Ash looked inquisitively at his younger self. Ash winked and gave him a thumbs up. 

F. Ash also noticed Ash's lips now matched the color of Misty's lipstick, and laughed to himself, "If this don't work, at least he'll get her a few years earlier!"Ash walked up to him. F. Ash placed a hand on Misty's shoulder. "Did Ash tell you everything about why we're here?" Misty nodded, "All right, we'll rest tonight and proceed with the procedure first thing in the morning." Everyone nodded and went to there other activities. Ash smiled to himself, "Nothing can go wrong now!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

C. Cowboy: Well here's another Chapter out of the way! I know this got a little weak, but I got some serious writers block while writing this! BTW, does anyone else think Ash shouldn't have said 'Nothing can go wrong now'? Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

C. Cowboy: Well sorry it took so long to get on with this story, but I've been trying to finish Time Of Destiny. It's done so on with this one! R&R!!!

CHAPTER 9: SCARED 

It was now midnight. Master Ketchum and his Pikachu had first watch. After all Giovanni was still out there, somewhere, and before they could even go back to their own time they had to catch them. It was finally starting to sink in what they were doing. By giving Misty the cure they were changing history. He had told his past self a lot about what will happen in the future so they might keep the future as close to what they knew as possible, but will it be enough to help them return to their places with out too many problems. The timeline will change, but because they are right now exist outside of time, it will not affect them.

Ash set there thinking when he heard footsteps behind him, "Can't sleep?" He asked a surprised Misty. "Uh yeah. How did you know I was here? I didn't make a noise." F. Ash smiled "Trade secret. Want to talk about it?" Misty walked over and set next to him, "Can you tell me… about me? I mean what I'll be like?" F. Ash put his hands behind, "Well, since some of it will probably change anyway, why not? I can tell you right now both me and my past self feel you're the strongest person we ever have known and ever will! We got married when we both around nineteen. Then around a year or two later, we had A.J. That day, other then the fact that you gave me the worse mallet blow I ever received while you were in labor, was the happiest day of my life." F. Ash's smile faded, "We were so happy for the next six years. It was just Misty, A.J, and me. But then that accursed disease hit her again. The doctors tried everything they could but she still died in my arms, and I could do nothing but watch."A tear then slid down his face. "If it wasn't for A.J. I probably would have gone with her. But now I can change it. I can save her by saving you! And now you'll probably live to see A.J. take my place as World's Greatest Pokemon Master!"Misty smiled a little, "I know, but I'm just… scared." She said as a hand touched her shoulder making her jump. "You don't have to be scared. I'll be with you the whole time!" Ash had somehow managed to sneak up on the three. Pikachu then jumped at him, "You stupid jerk! Do that again and I'll shock you into next Thursday!!!" he said with his cheeks sparking. F. Ash just patted his head "Come on bud, lets check out this other entrance." 

Pikachu looked puzzled for a second, "But their isn't… Ohhhh!!!! I see! THAT other entrance!!" he said as he jumped to his Master's shoulder. Misty and Ash stood there in silence when Misty finally dove into Ash's arms crying. Ash was extremely shocked. Misty had never EVER showed her 'weak' side before. The shock finally wore off and Ash held her tight and began to set down. Misty finally cried herself to sleep in his arms, and Ash slowly drifted off behind her. 

The next morning, A.J. and Gary pulled F. Ash's hummer out of the storage compartment so there would be more room for the surgery. Gary, A.J., Brock, and both Pikachus stayed outside the L-1 during the surgery. The procedure started at eight o'clock in the morning and went to noon. The group on the outside was getting very impatient. When the hatch finally opened and Jessie, James, and F. Ash exited with smiles on their faces. "The procedure was a complete success, the Kasumi Disease has been completely wiped out!" Jessie exclaimed. "Where's Ash?" A.J. asked. F. Ash smiled, "Where do you think?" They all started to laugh but were rudely interrupted by the L-1's engines starting. They all started to run back to the jet when the hatch closed and it started to take off. The loud speaker came on with Giovanni's voice, "Thank you all for giving me Ash, Misty, and this wonderful jet! See you all later!" the jet then flew out of the cavern as F. Ash made the understatement of the decade, "Not good." 

To Be Continued… 

C. Cowboy: short, I know, but I wanted to cut off there for drama purposes. Can the heroes of the future save the heroes of the present? And how did Giovanni get into the L-1 in the first place? Is there really a traitor in the group? Find out next time! I promise it won't take more then a week this time! Bye-bye! 


	10. Chapter 10

C. Cowboy: Well sorry it took so long to get this back rolling. Hard to fight the curse of writers block. Here we go! The traitor is revealed in this one! BTW just a few more chapters to go!!! 

**_CHAPTER 10: YOU NEVER DESERVED HER_**

**_ _**

F. Ash made a dash for the hummer as A.J. and Pikachu jumped in with him. The hummer then flew out the opening of the cavern going around ninety. "Think we can catch them before the can go back to the future?" A.J. asked his father as he tried to pill himself out of the seat. "Yeah, I still have the key to the time drive with me. I thought something like this might happen when Giovanni told me that we might have a traitor. What I want to know is who. I trust everyone, but someone had to let him on the L-1!" F. Ash then looked down at the console, "There!" A.J. looked puzzled at his dad, "Huh?" "Got the tracking devise! It's stopped moving a few miles north by north west!" the Master said as he sped up even faster. 

The hummer stopped a few yards away form the jet and F. Ash could tell that Giovanni and his Team Rocket was in there. "All right, son, I want you and Pikachu to make a diversion so I can sneak into the jet and get the kids out." A.J. and pikachu nodded and went to make their move when F. Ash grabbed his son's arm. "Here, this will bring you look." F. Ash said as he took his prized Pokemon League hat off and placed it on his son's head. A.J was in shock. That was his dad's favorite hat. Sometimes he thought it was attached to his skull. "But Dad, you've had this since before you stated you first Pokemon journey!" F. Ash smiled "…and now you'll have it before your Pokemon journey. 'Sides I always wanted to give it to you… when I thought you were ready… to become a Master." A.J. couldn't believe what he heard. His dad was telling him what he only dreamed of hearing from him. "As soon as we get back and you spend some time with your mother, son, I want you to get your eight badges, win the Indigo Tournament, and then defeat and surpass me. I know you can do it." F. Ash said as a tear of pride ran down his face. "Now go show those Rockets what happens when you mess with a Ketchum!" 

A.J. and Pikachu disappeared around the side of the jet and then a frightful scream made F. Ash run behind them. He then slowly inter the jet and was surprised to see Giovanni with his two Rockets by his side on one side of the jet and on the other side was Ash, Misty (with Togapi in her arms), A.J., and Pikachu trapped in a plastic cage. F. Ash then raised his hands pretending to give up. "Tell me one thing, Giovanni, Who was the turncoat?" Giovanni smiled evilly, "I thought you would ask me that." Just then a short yet familiar figure appeared by Giovanni's side. F. Ash couldn't believe his eyes. "TOGATIC??? WHY???" Togatic smiled wickedly at F. Ash and then at the younger Ash. _Because you never deserved Mommy. _Misty just looked at her Togapi with tears in her eyes as Y. Ash tried to comfort her. F. Ash was still in shock, "What are you talking about, old friend?" Togatic glared hatefully at him; _do you honestly think that Mommy's disease only hit her a few times? It hit her many times! Buy you were too busy playing hero to notice! She always did her best to hide it from you! Just like how her and A.J. always cried themselves to sleep every time you left in the middle of the night to fight Team Rocket, and not knowing if they would ever see you alive again! It was always like that, your precious 'Pokemon League' was always more important to you then your OWN FAMILY!!!_ _YOU NEVER DESERVED HER!!! _

F. Ash looked like he had been splashed with a bucket of ice water. He looked back at A.J., who had his head down trying to hide his tears. When F. Ash saw this he knew it was true. He then turned deathly serious. He threw a Pokeball and released his Bulbasaur, and ordered it to razor leaf the cage. When the plastic broke, he looked at his son, "Get them out of here. Take the Hummer back to your Uncle Gary and comeback with help." A.J. started to protest when his father looked at him like he never looked at him before, "I SAID GO, NOW!!!" A.J. stepped back in shock and then turned and signaled the others to follow him outside. 

Once F. Ash was satisfied that they got away, he looked hatefully at Giovanni, "One way or another this ends right here, and right now… Dad." 

To Be Continued…

C. Cowboy: the Traitor has been revealed. Now Future Ash is about to face off with Giovanni, his own Father! Can A.J. and the other get away and get help? Can Future Ash take Giovanni and Team Rocket down once and for all? Find out next time! 

__


	11. Chapter 11

C. Cowboy: HOWDY! I about forgot this one! Hehehe anyway, I forgot exactly what I where to go with this, so I'm just gonna go for a field goal kick and finish er off! Enjoy! 

CHAPTER 11:the final battle

F. Ash just glared at Togetic. _Are you just gonna stand there? SAY SOMETHING!!! _F. Ash just closed his eyes, "March 22 through April 5 2039, May 2 through 26 2043, January 13 through February 22 2045, and finally the worst December 24 through February 14 2047. We were married on Valentines Day and she died on Valentines Day." Togetic looked puzzled at F. Ash, _W-What? _"Togetic," F. Ash said getting on one knee in front of the little pokemon, "That was just a few of her worst cases, her condition never left my mind for an instant. I am sorry for not being there for all of you, but the reason for me constantly going on missions for the League was I couldn't stand to watch her try to pretend nothing was wrong. And after she died, I volunteered for the most dangerous so that I might follow behind her…" F. Ash said with tears in his eyes, "If it wasn't for you, A.J., and Pikachu, I would have already given up on life in general."

Togetic stared at him in shock for a moment, then started crying, _I-I'm so sorry, Daddy..." _Togetic then found herself slammed into the wall, and then in dreamland. Giovanni had sent his purrsion into action. "Enough of the emotional nonsense, Son, I've offered and I've offered you a spot by my side, but for some reason you have denied it. Now, let us see who is right, you and your Pokemon League or me and My Team Rocket." Giovanni said standing over his purrsion waiting for F. Ash's move. Ash just looked back at Pikachu and called him to battle. "You got it boss!" Pikachu said jumping in front of F. Ash. 

Purrsion the tried a furry swipes attack but Pikachu was too fast for him. Pikachu hit it with a thunder shock, but it only made the panther-like Pokemon angry. Purrsion then gave Pikachu a slash attack that cut into his chest. "CHAAA!!" Pikachu cried out in pain. "PIKACHU, ULTRA SHOCK! NOW!!!" Ash cried out. Pikachu looked back, "But I could destroy the L-1!" Ash nodded reassuringly, "don't worry buddy! If we don't stop them we'll lose the L-1 anyway!" Pikachu nodded and began to power up. Pikachu hit the Purrsion with the blast sending him through the side of the jet. "OK now where's his master?" F. Ash said looking around then he felt the jet taking off. Ash made a dash for the cockpit while Pikachu looked after Togetic.

"What's the matter son? Don't you want to go home?" Giovanni asked from the pilot's chair. "You are not my father!" F. Ash yelled as he punched at him. Giovanni easily caught his fist, and smiled at him. "Nice try, son." F. Ash then grabbed Giovanni's other fist, and held tight. "What do you think your doing?" Giovanni growled. F. Ash just smiled, "Look behind you." Giovanni looked back and fear covered his face. The L-1 was only a few seconds from hitting the edge of the mountain. Giovanni yelled in fear as the massive black jet plowed through the side of the mountain right into the cave where they had spent the night before. 

"You alright, Ashy Boy?" F. Ash's eyes slowly opened and he saw Gary standing over him, "I don't know what you were thinking, but at least you stopped Gio!" How long have I been out?" Gary smiled, "about three days…" Gary was cut off by an extremely loud "DAD!!!" A.J. tackled the setting up figure, at neck break speed. "I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER WAKE UP!" A.J. yelled with tears rolling down his face. "I'm alright son, how soon till we can go home?" F. Ash asked. "About another week" Pikachu said limping over next to the two. _And we'll see if your cotton wool brained plan worked. _Togetic added. "And another thing Ash," Pikachu said giving Ash a small thunder shock, "IF YOU EVER FLY INTO A MOUNTAIN WITH ME AGAIN! I'LL FRY YOU LIKE CHICKEN!!!!!" 

One week Later the L-1 was ready for take off. It wasn't 100% but it would fly. Ash Misty and Brock waved good-bye. Before F. Ash climbed on board he walked up to his past self. F. Ash opened his mouth only to be cut off by his pastself, "Don't worry, and leave it to me." F. Ash nodded and entered the jet. Ash walked over to Misty and put his arm around her. "Welcome to the first day of the rest of our lives" The Jet took to the air and in a flash was gone. 

"This is Lugia-1 to League HQ, permission to land requested." Ash said over the radio, in an instant a voice answered back, "Permission to land granted. Welcome home, Master Ketchum!" Ash nodded. After the jet had landed and the repair crew at HQ had their strokes from the amount of damage the jet had received they all went there separate ways. The others took Giovanni into custody, while Ash A.J., Togetic, and Pikachu slowly made there way back to their home, holding their breath the whole way. They entered their home, and for the most part most of it was the same as the way they left it. Except one thing, "Um… hey dad! Check this!" A.J. said Ash came to see what he was talking about and was shocked to see under his many League champ trophies, were trophies marked 'Father of the Year' A.J. looked back and saw someone walking behind his father. "UH…D-D-D-D-AD…" A.J. stuttered.

"What is it so…" BAM!!!!!!!!! Ash was hit on the top of the head by a large mallet. He looked up and his eyes grew wide.

"ASH KETCHUM! WHAT KIND OF FATHER KEEPS HIS SON OUT AT ALL HOURS OF THE NIGHT???" Yelled a beautiful woman with long red hair and aqua blue eyes wearing a silky nightgown. "MISTY!!!!" Ash yelled jumping to his feet. He picked her up by the waist and swung her around in the air, repeating over and over, "YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE ALIVE!!!" Misty's face grew worried, "Oh God, Ash, I'm so sorry! Brock always told me that if I kept hitting you it would cause brain damage, but I never believed him!" her sentence was interrupted by Ash pulling her into a passionate kiss. Pikachu then started to pull Togetic and A.J. toward their bedrooms, "OK This is not for young eyes!" 

and this will sound corny, but "AND THEY ALL LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!" I'm sorry I've always wanted to end a fic that way! 

THE END

C. COWBOY: what did ya think, was it worth the wait? Should I some how come up with a sequel? Review and no flames please! 


End file.
